Fairy Tail : A Christmas Story
by Kazuha Kouran
Summary: This story is about Natsu And Erza's first Christmas together after the war Based on the Movie Frozen
1. Chapter 1

Snow fell quietly on the kingdom of Elionne. The town was blanketed in white. Snowflakes tickled children's noses and melted on thier tongues. The people of Elionne waded through deep, powdery snowdrifts as they hurried through the streets. Everyone welcomed the snow, for this time it was not Princess Erza's doing. It was winter, and Christmas was coming!.

Inside the castle, Princess Erza couldn't wait for Christmas. This year, everything would be different. For the first time since Erza was a child, kingdom's gates were open. Erza's ice magic was finally under control. And most importantly, Erza and her boyfriend prince Natsu of Fiore were together again. Erza hadn't had a merry Christmas in a long time because of the war between Ice and Fire kingdom. Worse, she fell in love with the prince of their kingdom's enemy. But after convincing her brother Prince Gray , they sign an agreement that both kingdoms will stop the war for power instead the Princess should marry the prince of the other kingdom. Since Erza is the only daughter and the Princess she need to marry the only son of the king of fiore. Little did she know, the prince that she should marry is her on-disguise-commoner-boyfriend is the prince. She was very happy when she knew it. They have been hiding their relationship for long. Now Erza wanted to make up for the lost time.

This year, since her soon-to-be husband is going to visit her for their first Christmas together, Erza was going to make sure that she and Natsu had the merriest Christmas ever. Erza got started the very next day. "Lyon!" she called as she spotted her brother's bestfrienemy and the son of their most talented ice sculpturer. "I need your help."

Erza explained her plan to create the perfect Christmas for them. "I thought you and I can make ice sculpture for him," Erza said. "Oh! So our Princess is making her boy friend an ice sculpture?" Lyon teased with a smirk. " S-shut up!" said a blushing Erza," Just help me" she added." Ok! Ok! " said Lyon since he saw a snowflakes swirling around her.

So Lyon and Erza locked the ballroom door so that her so-destructive brother wont disturb the both of them. So they got to work on a beautiful sculpture of her Natsu.

"Nee-chan?" Gray called. He knocked on the door."Are you in there?"."Don't come in!" Erza cried. "I'm doing something!". "Ok! Im just going to ask you if I can invite Princess Juvia of water kingdom!" Gray said. "It's okay! i'm not some kill joy to forbid you from inviting your little water princess!" she shouted/teased back at her little brother. Gray blushed" Shut up" he shouted as he walked away. Lyon just laugh as he imagined Gray blushing in embarrassment. Erza just glared at Lyon as they continued to make the ice sculpture for her Natsu.

Next Erza found her friend / advisor / rival / palace chef Mirajane at the kitchen and told her (Mira) what she (Erza) plans to do." I've got the perfect idea!"Mira cheered."Let's bake Natsu some Christmas cookies!"

Erza was a little skeptical. "I'm not sure about that Mira, he is much into hot stuff." Mira who misunderstood what her friend is saying just giggled."Ooooh! so he is more Into HOT stuff?" Erza who just realized what her friend means blushed "I-it's not what i I mean is he is much into LITERALLY HOT stuff." Mira just laugh at her friends antics "Okay Okay"she said while laughing. So Mira and Erza got to work. Erza decide to make extra-gingery gingerbread men. The cookies turned out perfectly. After they make cookies Mira went to the basement to get some decorations for the Christmas tree.

"Erza?" Gray said from behind the kitchen door."It smells great it you making some cookies?" Gray asked with an exited look in his eyes."Yes,and it is not for you" Erza said wit a fake serious voice."Oh man!" Gray said sadly."This is the first time that I could taste your cookies".Erza just laugh at her brother."I'm just kidding Gray. Why wont I give my little brother his favorite?" Erza teased."Really thanks sis!" Gray said happily" Erza just smiled at her brother's antics. Even though Gray is 16 years old he has his childish attitude.

After that, Erza went to the living room where she found Mirajane, Lissana and, Elfman carrying the box of the tree three of them are going to help her to decorate the giant Christmas tree. The four of them started to decorate the tree. Mira and Erza was the ones who is arranging the decors while Elfman is carrying all the gift that Lissana is going to arrange under the two long hours they finally finish three siblings started to say goodbye "Bye Erza".Erza smiled "Bye. Merry Christmas!". And three started to walked out the began to yawn "This day is sure a long day" she said to herself and went to her bedroom and started to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

_**Kingdom of Fiore**_

Prince Natsu is walking down the street looking for a shop where he can buy a present for his beloved. After a few minutes he found a jewelry shop. A certain necklace caught his attention. It is a simple necklace that has a Crystal Silver-Tone Snowflake Pendant. "Excuse me mister? How much is that necklace?" he asked. The owner who did not notice him answered angrily "Didn't you see i'm-".but when he saw it was Prince Natsu he quickly apologized. "Oh i'm sorry for my rude behavior your highness" he bowed."It's okay. I just want to ask how much is that necklace?"Natsu said smiling."Oh! that one is for 3500 jewels." the owner said." Natsu give the owner a bag of jewels."This is a lot your highness" said the owner."Its the change" Natsu said smiling as he started to walked outside the he walk into shop that wraps he walked back to the castle to pack his things for his 24 hours journey.

The carriage is waiting for Natsu and his little step sister Wendy. When Natsu and Wendy got into the carriage immediately leave.

While on the way Wendy ask Natsu" Natsu-nii ? Is the Ice kingdom beautiful? ".Natsu smiled " Yes it is!" He replied."Can you tell me what does it looks like?" Wendy asked again."Yeah it is covered with snow " Natsu replied."Really?"Wendy said surprised."Yeah! don't worry you'll see it soon"Natsu said smiling "Now go to sleep.I'll wake you up when we get there." He added. Then Natsu stared over the window dreamily while thinking of Erza until he fell asleep.

After a long hour they arrived at the Kingdom"s gate. Two royal guards are escorting them in the is waiting in front of the door when they Natsu walked up Erza suddenly hugged him**[A/N Erza is a little bit aggressive? :)]**"I missed you" Erza muttered."I missed you too Hime"Natsu said smiling. On the contrary, Gray who witness all the thing what is happening just smirked."Yo! flame-brain you've finally arrived huh?" Erza just glared at her brother."Yo,! ice pick long time no see!"."I'm fine TORCH HEAD by the way lets get inside".As they get inside Erza and Natsu walk hand in hand.

.


End file.
